makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Amy Rose - Rebirth of Ebony
The Quest of Amy Rose - Rebirth of Ebony is the Spin-Off Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman game. Story After Agito90 betrade the Team and turn Evil (Along with Steven Star) and go back in time to kill Amy Rose. All of thoughts was Lost, But ILAR Team still got their Co-Leader: Stocking. She manage to notice that without Amy Rose, ILAR Team will crash and Ebony wouldn't exsist. Apearaly Stocking find away to save Amy Rose. She Revive Amy Rose by giving her the Heart of Robotic Life(Like Iron-Man) and a Robotic Eye to keep her Head from being split in helf. She woke up but at the worst of timing. Agito90 and Stevenstar manage to mind whip Gaston and Frollo into never meeting Amy Rose and Brainwashed them to never know her. She was Desprate so She was off to find a new mate, Knowing that Agito90 and Steven Star trying to stop her from making another Cross-Over. Characters Playable Characters *Amy Rose (After Revived with new Heart and Eye) *Anarchy Stocking *Johnathon "Johnie" *Linda "Cosmohn" the Seedhuman *Princess Stephanie BlazeStar *Danny Stardrop *Jigglypuff Guard #64 Non-Playable Characters *Cosmo the Seedrian *Pen *Gaston (He married Claire instead Amy Rose) *Claire Foresr *Rosie *Frollo *Yukari Takeba (Agito's Rejected Wife after He left with Lightning) *Red Heavy *Rimururu *Mabel Pines *Master Shake *Jen Masterson *Homer Simpson *Blazela (Steven Star Rejected Wife after He left) *Teardrop (Steven Star Rejected EX Girlfriend after He left) *The Jigglypuff Army *Cpend7 (He can help Amy Rose) Cameo *John (Died from Agito90 in the Opening) *Princess Jigglypuff (Died from Agito90 in the Opening) *Lydia Prower (Died from Agito90 in the Opening) *Goku (Died from Agito90 in the Opening) *Jon Watson aka ILAR (Died from Agito90 in the Opening) *Masked Pope (Died from Old Age as explaned by Cosmo and Pen) *Robo (He's in Robotropolis) *Mr.Popo (He's still alive, living him alone at Kami's Lookout) *Kami (Died from Steven Star, Piccolo also dies, which make the Dragon Balls useless) *Dende (He's not yet the Guardian of Earth) *Dr. Eggman (Was about to kiddnap Amy but had a change of Heart) *Ritcher (Seedarian Form) (in a sidestory) Levels *Amy's House *Alternate New York City *Gaston's Pub *Kansas *The Forest (The Place where Amy Rose find the Ship) *Emperor Zing's Ship *Jigglypuff Village (Funeral for Princess Jigglypuff) *War Zone *The Lost Souls (Final Level) *Cyberspace (Secret Level) Bosses *Amy's House - N/A *Alternate New York City - Rhino (Sandman if you go to the alternate path) *Gaston's Pub - Maestro Forte (Human Form) (Beast form if you don't have the key of judgement) *Kansas - Imperfect Cell (Perfect Cell if you complete Gaston's Pub without the key of judgement) *The Forest - Lightning *Emperor Zing's Ship - Emperor Zing *Jigglypuff Village - Needle Rose *War Zone - Steven Star *The Lost Souls (Final Level) - Dark Agito90 *Cyberspace (Secret Level) - Amy Rose Omega (Amy Rose Clone) Music #Title Theme Song #Profile/Menu Select Theme Song #Opening Theme/Amy Rose vs Dark Agito90 #Amy Rose House's Theme/Amy Wake Up #Altertive New York Theme/The Destroyied Town #Cosmo and Pen Theme/The Lost Love #Rhino Theme/Town Trasher #Gaston Pub Theme/No One forget like Gaston #Maestro Forte Theme/Beast of The Piano #Ebony Funirel #The Rose who live a Loanly Life #Kansas Theme/Invastion After the Idea #Inperfect Cell Theme/The Android #The Forest Theme/Searcing for a Friend Ship #Lightning Theme/Beheaded Once, Beheaded Again #Emperor Zing Ship Theme/In a Ship Far Far Away #The Majestic Theme/Majestic #Confronting with the Majestic #Emperor Zing Theme and Escape Theme/The Lied Releashed #Jigglypuff Village Theme/The Jigglypuff Village #Princess Jigglypuff Funeral #Needle Rose Theme/The Demon from the Other World #Declaring War for Avenge #War Zone Theme/The War between Good and Evil #Steven Star Theme/The Battle agenst the First Betrader #The Lost Souls Theme/The Land of the Fallen Warriors #Dark Agito90 Theme/The Final Battle #Ending Theme/Stocking help Amy save Ebony #Credit Theme #Post-Credit Ending Amy Rose discover it dosn't really take a man to help her to bring Ebony back to exsist. After Agito90 and Steven Star was banish to the Netherrealm, Stocking manage to Volunteer to save Ebony by sleeping with her. After a Night of....well....you know. Amy Rose manage to be pregnant with Ebony once again (Along with a New Girl name Stockmy Rose), and Stocking manage to be Ebony Side Mother. While Sadly Ebony no-longer remember who her Last Father was, She was happy to see Amy, Stocking, and her new Sister to be living in a nice world where Evil was destroyed once and for all, but the evil will comeback 7 Years Later. Post-Credits 7 years later, a mysterious man was took over the city and became President of the world. a unknown wife ask him come to her room. Turn out it was Dark Agito90 who took over it with his glowing red. A new rule world of order began... Cover, Poster & Scene Snapshot 013amy.jpg|Amy Rose after being Rejected by Gaston bth_Amy_Rose_By__Knuckles119_.png|Amy Rose thinking to herself that She failed to save Ebony amy-rose-sonic-and-amy-33028336-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose after the Funiral trying to live a Forgetful life before Stocking have an Idea 076amy.jpg|Amy Rose came across Roger Ship untitled.png|Amy Rose wake up in the Jigglypuff Village E.Z.Ship.png|Amy Rose meeting the Majestic EwokVillage-McQuarrie-2.jpg|The Jigglypuff Village 944_Warner_-_300SpartanWarriors_-_13.jpg|The Jigglypuff at War agenst Agito Army Trivia *This was made consiter ILAR Hate Rage of Bad Ending. *Even thao Ebony and Stockmy Rose are Twins, Stockmy is really the Younger Sister *After Ebony and Stockmy was born, They got to be trained by Rimururu and Jigglypuff Guard #64 *Sadaly, Even thao Ebony came back, Without Lydia, Ritcher never returned, along with Melissa and Formy consiter Frollo don't remember Amy eather. Extra List of Characters Reject Amy Rose *Gaston (Don't Remember) *Pen (Still got his Memories of Lydia Prower before Agito killed her) *Jeff Fisher (Still Married to Hayley) *Meatwad (She didn't know Meatwad is a kid until Master Shake told him. Akward) *Vegeta (He's angry at Amy, because Goku (Kakarot) was killed by Agito90 and he want to be stronger than him) *Teddy Rubskin (He saving it for another Character) *Francis (He said He hate Hedgehogs even after Helping cross a path) *Abe Simpson (She didn't even wanted to ask him. LOL) *Maximo (Still trying to save Sophia) *Roger (He rejected her by tossing him to his ship) *Gaston (2nd Attampt, but Still get Rejected.because he married his Wife,Claire Forrest) List of Character that Amy Rose Rejected *Frollo (Even thao He don't remember......Irony) *Jontron (Even thao He save her, She still don't like him for his Sonic R Review) *Simon (She told him He just too old for her, and Already married to a girl. She let him goes off to find his wife) *Kratos (She was upset to goe a Demi-God) *Wakko Clown (Still havn't forgive him for Peeking though the Door) Characters Characters 076amy.jpg|Revived Amy Rose Cpend7.png|Cpend7 cosmo_the_seedrian_by_terrarita-d4zk68n.png|Cosmo the Seedrain Jigglypuff Guard #64.jpg|Jigglypuff Guard #64 Jigglypuff Warriors.png|Jigglypuff Warriors/Guards Pen.png|Pen rimururu-btenka.png|Rimururu 210px-Alternate Ebony.png|Ebony the Hedgehuman Stockmy.png|Stockmy Ritcher Seedarian Form.png|Ritcher Prower (Sidestory) Black Mist Steven Star.png|Steven Star Kill my old friends.jpg|Agito90 ImperfectCell.jpg|Cell (Imperfect) Needle Rose.png|Needle Rose Spectacular Rhino.jpg|Rhino Emperor_Zing.png|Emperor Zing 210px-Lightning.jpg|Lightning Human_Maestro_Forte.jpg|Maestro Forte (Human) What if Characters (Characters that are never in the game but was thinking of through Fan-Art) Revived Lydia Prower.png|Revived Lydia Prower Revived John.png|Revived John Revived Jigglypuff.png|Revived Princess Jigglypuff Revived Goku.png|Revived Goku Revived Stocking.png|Revived Stocking (Even thao She wasn't killed) 400px-TSSM_Sandman_-_smaller.jpg|Sandman (If you go to the alternate path) Forte13.jpg|Maestro Forte (Beast form, if you don't have the key of judgement) perfect_cell_by_noname37-d33a2d5.png|Perfect Cell (If you complete Gaston's Pub without the key of judgement) Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:New World order Timeline Category:Spin-off Series Category:The Quest of Amy Rose Series